New Family
by GotennaPrime259
Summary: The Autobots and members of NEST finally have a day off. Optimus, Ironhide, Lennox, and Epps are walking to the lounge when they stumble upon a new recruit, but she seems upset so of course, Ironhide and Optimus go over and find out why. Everyone on base learns about this soldiers tragic past. T rating cuz paranoid! Sorry for any mistakes. Check out my other story " Crash Landing"


_**Hey this is Gotenna Son! This is my first story and first time on here posting a story. Please be nice. I hope you like!**__**:D I usually write Dragon Ball Z stories but recently I have gotten into writing Transformers stories, I've loved Transformers whether it is the movies or the cartoons. Nerd at heart! Enjoy the story! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers :( owned by other people like Hasbro. But if I did own Transformers Jazz and Ironhide would be alive as would be Arcee, Chromia, and Eltia-1 they would all be alive and happy with the other Autobots. T Rating because I'm new and paranoid.  
**_

_**WARNING! There is mention of death and... that's it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a sunny day, no cloud in the sky, perfect temperature but yet there was a young woman, thinking about something tragic that had happened to her but, also thinking about how everything had changed for her. For once, they all got clearance to have a day off while the other teams of NEST does the time that they had off. There was a young woman who is 19 years of age, who joined the Military right out of high school. She is in NEST because she is the best fighter and worked her way here within 3 months. That's extremely impressive for someone so young. Currently, she is leaning up against a tree on a hill looking over the unparalleled beauty of the ocean they were near, in her army greens with her signature leather red gloves, she always wears. Her spiky black hair in a ponytail. Lennox, Epps, Ironhide and Optimus Prime were all walking to the rec room when they saw the soldier. Looking deep into the afternoon sky with a sad but thoughtful look on her face.

" Hey isn't that Alessandra Son, the new soldier that came here in 3 months after passing basic training?" Epps asked and Lennox nodded.

" Yea she's a prodigy fighter, hand to hand and to guns. Also I've seen it, she will put herself in danger and save their life then her own. " Lennox answered. " I mean she's fast, smart, actually listens to orders, she's a good person if she wants to go and protect people and a good person in general."

" Well one of these days we might just have to see how good and see if she pairs up with us." Ironhide said smirking wanting to see if it was true. He wanted to see if they could basically fight on the same level. He's a curious mech sometimes.

" Wait, is she crying?" Epps pointed out now concerned about her. They saw her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face held a sadness that someone so young should never have. You could barely hear an audible sobbing sound, even to the Autobots, hear her crying her heart out to an unknown grief.

" I don't know, I'm going to find out. Ironhide you can possibly watch but I don't know what's going to happen." Optimus said as he walked over to her. Ironhide nodded but grabbed Optimus's shoulder, the family guy part of him coming out.

" Hey Optimus let meh come with ya." Ironhide said seriously, his accent clearly showing. (Jazz has a similar accent but the tone of voice is different.) Optimus nodded in agreement knowing he wasn't going to listen to him anyway. He very concerned about the young woman. She was one of the well most known person on the base. She is always so happy and carefree, she always helps others and is a medic for them, she's good too as she has been trained as a field medic and can fix basic repairs for the Autobots along with regular combat of course.

" She sounds like she's good at everything." Ironhide said but not in a bad way, just more like wondering how.

" Yea but how did it happen? I mean everyone has a flaw maybe the happiness covers it up? Maybe being 'perfect' covers it up too." Lennox mentioned and pointed out.

" Maybe…" Ironhide trailed off. Lennox and Epps decided this wasn't time to spy around so they left and let the rest of the base know.

* * *

They went and saw that they were all spying, even all the Autobots...including Prowl.

" What are you all doing?" Lennox asked smiling slightly both confused and amused.

" We want to see how they handle this." Arcee explained curious.

" Plus we want to see if ol' Hide has his soft side." Jazz and everyone snickered.

" Alright but one bad word about her or them and I will let Ironhide use you all as targets." Lennox threatened, fake of course... to a degree, then he smirked when everyone had some sort of fear showing, even the twins and Prowl.

" Still not right, spying for foolish reasons." Prowl mumbled but he was silenced by everyone but he then just gave them a deadpan glare and shut them up as well.

* * *

Optimus walked up to her and sat down near her, she jumped and tried to wipe her eyes without him knowing.

" Hello Optimus, how are you?" She asked him in a surprisingly strong voice, smiling up at him.

" I'm fine, but are you alright? You look like you've cried lately." Optimus carefully said. He was greatly concerned for anyone on his team, human or Autobot, that was feeling upset.

" Oh I'm fine." She fake smiled, trying to wave it off like it was nothing.

" Come on tell us what's wrong." Ironhide said sitting on her other side. She started to blush, the two of the top 3 commanding officers were here, seeing her cry. She was feeling totally embarrassed. Which is totally understandable. She is the kind of person who hates having others see her cry.

" It's nothing really." She awkwardly, to her, laughed while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

" Ya sure kid? It didn't look like it." Ironhide joked slightly trying to lighten the mood. Everyone on base had a bond with the other person, Autobot or human. Everyone was connected in that family sort of way. She thought of these two as fathers figures to her.

" I got to spill it don't I?" She asked and Ironhide and Optimus nodded.

" Don't worry we will not judge you if that's what your worried about." Optimus reassured her. Which it did reassure her a little bit.

" Well I guess so, I trust ya two enough. Just embarrassing showing this kind of emotion to big, strong, awesome mechs like ya self's." She sheepishly said to them but showing how much she trusted them all with the same tone.

" Don't be, we understand that everyone has the moments of times like this." Optimus said as he put a small part of his large servo on her shoulder gently, same as Ironhide, just on the other shoulder.

* * *

They all continued to watch. They were just sad that she was all alone, crying to herself. They all did have a light-hearted laugh when she looked embarrassed. They didn't know they were about to get shocked about what they were about to learn about their new, talented member of their NEST family.

* * *

" Well at first, I was just thinking about how everything has changed so fast this year. I enlisted 5 months ago_** ( AN: save the time for the actual basic training part. its like 10 weeks long so give or take a month from the 10 weeks)** _as, you probably know about from the flies, then coming here so soon after basic training. I just never thought I would be here ya know, making something of myself." She took a shuddering breath and Optimus and Ironhide shared a look, knowing something was about to come up, not a good thing by the looks of it. She looked like she was struggling to not cry.

" To be blunt, my family, well my mom, didn't take to well when I said I was joining the Military. She didn't support me in the decision and basically disowned me. She wasn't very fond of fighting and killing others to protect there country. Unfortunately, my other family members were forced apart because of this. My mom and dad split up, my dad took my two brothers, well my little brother, my other one is my twin so he is going to college and was living with my father. My dad approved as did the rest of the family, but we were all broken up because of her, all because she was the one person who didn't approve. We stayed close but she didn't help ease any tensions." She sadly said as she had a tear or two run down her face. Ironhide wanted to say something to comfort her but Alessandra continued. Her mother was the kind of person who like to control everything so she was nice and sweet unless needed to of course until this news came out. Alessandra's mother just created so much drama that her father wanted the family out of there so the stress levels would go down.

* * *

The rest of the crew, all NEST members and Autobots were sad, shocked but most of all mad about her mother.

" No one should ever be abandoned by their creators." Chromia growled to no one there furious at the mother of Alessandra. She was like another mother figure to Alessandra.

" Its sad, she's done something good for her country and she gets punished for it by her own damn mother." Epps shakes his head, sad for their youngest and newest member in NEST.

* * *

" My father, you could have possibly heard of is Antreas Son, is a world level Mixed Martial Arts, or MMA, fighter." She smiled a bit, though it was a bit watery. She looked happy to merely mention the name.

" We have heard of him, he is definitely a good person heart and as a fighter." Optimus softly said trying to calm her down. She still continued. Even if the memory of her father made her happy but sad.

" Well, he trained my brother and I in it since we were 6, when we were younger I remember watching him until he agreed to teach us. He was kind and understanding he was rough when we needed it to, so we would learn. We learned well and quickly and became the people and fighter we are today." She spoke with pride running through her voice. Her face got saddened a little as she continued. " Well, my mom wanted us both to grow up really smart and go to college and that stuff. She hated it when we decided to take up fighting as a career, well at least me since it was my dream to fight to save someone else that was in danger, but we always got straight A's to keep her at least somewhat happy." She was still slightly smiling but it was heavily weighed down by the deep sadness she felt. Although it weight was getting lighter because she is getting all the pent up emotions out.

* * *

" Aw at least she has some good memories." Bee smiled. He was happy it wasn't all sad.

" Sounds like she's had it tough, but not now, she's with us that's not gonna happen as much." Sideswipe proudly smiling, pointing to them all.

" At least it explains how she got so good at fighting and smart." Prowl mumbled, still not approving for watching them for this kind of reason, but couldn't stop himself just like the rest of them. He just, as everyone else, just wanted to know about there team or family member. They all are just to curious for life.

* * *

" Hey, is that what's been hurting ya? The abandonment of your Carrier?" Ironhide asked and she nodded.

" Yea, ill get through it. I guess since we had the day off it entered my brain since I wasn't busy." She laughed. " Worse thing is, they all were heading to the courthouse together for the last time and a drunk driver crashed into them killed them all, even my 7-year-old brother. It happened two weeks ago. I d-don't have anyone or anything else but NEST now." She quietly said now going into a full sobbing fit, but they were OK with that and they all felt there sparks and hearts break a quite a bit.

* * *

Every person felt saddened by this. Someone who to them, appears so cheerful and happy and loving every day, is mourning the loss of her entire family. Yet she was so kind to others by not showing any of the pain.

" Even her little brother? That's sad and tragic." Was what everyone all thought.

* * *

Optimus and Ironhide, quietly as they could, turned into their alt modes and went into there holo-forms. Optimus came up looking like this, 5"11. He had short spiky black hair. He had a white tank top with red jacket and on the front was the Autobots symbol. He had blue jeans and black shoes. He looked like he was about 45. You could tell he was some sort of military or MMA person. He was a bit tan.

Ironhide was as tall as Optimus and he had spiky black hair and seemslessly glowing blue eyes. He had a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants with a gun holster with a high-grade gun in it but it was, on safe of course. He had black combat boots and all in all he looked tough. He was tanner than Optimus.

They both went and they both gave her a hug and let her cry knowing its good for her to get it out. They may be tough bots but they understand, they have lost people as well. They just sat there hugging her, letting her grieve properly. They really didn't care if she was showing that she was weak or that she was getting there holo-forms shirt wet, they just sat there like how fathers would comforting there daughter. Alessandra's sobbing slowing was ebbing away.

" S-Sorry." She stuttered a little while after they started to hug her.

" Its alright, it had to have been rough, and it sounds like you've had no time to grieve properly so its alright." Optimus said giving her all the comfort he could. He really hated so one hurting. That's why hes a good leader, he will care and comfort his saddened and upset teammates.

"Don't worry we know whats it like to lose someone, we ain't gonna judge you." Ironhide said to her softly. " How about you come and get your frustrations at the range with me?" Ironhide smirked knowing the range could be a sort of therapy if you are upset. Her smile brightened up.

" Sure! That sounds like fun!" She smiled, happier now that she got it out. She felt a burden lifted from her shoulders.

" Alright let's go." Ironhide said as they all went back to their bipedal mode.

" Feeling better now since you talked it out and got it off your chest as other humans would put it?" Optimus asked and she nodded. They all went back to what they were doing but, they all knew that she knew she now had a new family, with the Autobots and NEST soldiers.

* * *

She got up and looked at the two mechs in front of her. " Thanks for being here for me. You have no idea how much it means to me." She said walking over and hugging both of their digits.

" It's no problem Alessandra, now let's go and have some fun blowing some steam off." Ironhide said smirking actually wanting to see her skills, of course he wouldn't admit that out loud or through com-link.

" Well of course, may the best win Ironhide." She smirked playfully back. Optimus slightly laughed at them.

* * *

From then on Alessandra knew everything was going to be alright. Sure there were gonna be more bad times but now she had a family to support and help her and everyone through what ever it may be going on. From now on and until she passes on to the after life, she was going to have a family. She was always going to know where she belonged.

* * *

_**Sorry about all the line breaks. Hey I hoped you enjoyed this one shot! Sorry if I got anything wrong with this and if I did let me know for the future and so I can fix it. Let me know if you want to see Ironhide and her at the range with all the other Mechs and Femmes! Or more of her story, Review and let me know! Please R&amp;R! It would make me so happy if you did!**_

_**Sideswipe: It will make her day. She will run around the base crying happily, it's quite funny.**_

_**Me: Do you want me to get Ratchet and his trusty wrench?**_

_**Sideswipe: Oh no! Sunny help me!**_

_**Sunstreaker: No I don't want to scratch my paint and I don't want a dent in my helm!**_

_**Ironhide: Don't make me use my cannons on you. * Get the cannons ready*  
**_

_**Sideswipe and Sunstreaker: We're good! * Run so they don't get hit by Ironhide's cannons.**_

_**Me: Ironhide don't blast them! Now tell the wonderful reviewers what to do...**_

_**Ironhide: Yea, yea. Review and Rate make this youngling happy.**_

_**Me: Thanks for reading! :D **_

_**Gotenna Prime**_


End file.
